


Closeted

by PocketoliJoji



Category: The Filthy Frank Show
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketoliJoji/pseuds/PocketoliJoji
Summary: Ian and Joji frick frack.





	

Ian, Max, Chad and Joji were recording another incredibly gay video (as usual).

A short while into filming, Joji headed to his room to get some faggot anime cosplay costume to wear ironically for the video. He could've sworn he left it on his bed, yet it wasn't there. After several minutes of searching, Ian barged into the room.

"The fuck is your costume, Joji?" He asked.

"I don't fuckin know" Joji shrugged, continuing his search.

"Didn't you hang it up in the closet?" Ian asked. Joji smacked himself in the face.

"I fuckin did" He sighed, even more disappointed in his pathetic self than usual. Joji walked over to the closet door and turned the knob, the costume staring him right in the face.

"How stupid am-" Joji went to grab the costume off of its hanger when he was interrupted by Ian slamming him against the wall of the closet.

"Ian what the fuck are you doing?!" Joji asked. Ian leaned close to his ear and whispered his response,

"Do you have any idea how hot you look in that outfit?" Joji felt his face heat up. He didn't see anything special about his outfit at all, but apparently Ian did.

"M-Max and Chad are waiting for us" Joji stuttered, heart pounding in his chest.

"We can make this quick" Ian replied, pressing his body against Joji's. Joji's heart skipped a beat as he tried to back away, which only resulted in him accidentally brushing his knee against Ian's crotch. After the accidental touch, it was damn near impossible to mistake the bulge in Ian's pants for anything else. Joji swallowed hard, thoughts rushing all over the place.

Ian shut the closet door behind him and crashed his mouth against Joji's hungrily. Joji was still shocked momentarily, but eventually started kissing back. Ian slid his hand into Joji's pants and started fondling Joji's male-specific body part. Joji clenched his fist tightly, doing his best to keep back the moans that were sure to come.

Ian pulled off Joji's pants and boxers in one movement, kneeling down and staring into Joji's eyes. Joji's entire body trembled as Ian's tongue swirled around the tip of his length, the fact that he was still staring him right in the face as he did it making him even more aroused.

Ian shifted forwards, deepthroating Joji's cock without breaking eye contact with him. Joji quickly covered his mouth, drowning out the sounds of his deep moans. Ian continued to move his mouth back and forth, picking up speed as things progressed. Ian's continuous movements slowly but surely became enough to send Joji over the edge. Joji buried his hand in Ian's hair, gripping a handful and tugging on it whilst bucking himself into Ian's mouth.

"Fuck... Fuck, Ian I th-think I'm..." Joji breathed out, trying his very hardest to control his sounds. Without being able to finish his sentence, Joji threw his head back and came hard, spilling his fluids inside Ian's mouth. Joji's hips quivered as Ian pulled his mouth off of his length with a 'pop' sound. Joji shut his eyes as he tried hard to catch his breath.

"J-Jesus Chri-"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?!" Max shouted.

"Put your costume on, faggot" Ian said before quickly exiting the closet. Max barged into the room right as Ian was about to leave.

"Where the fuck's George?" He asked.

"Putting his costume on" Ian answered. Max quickly noticed how messy Ian's hair had gotten since he went to get Joji. On top of that, there was also some sort of slimey substance dripping down his neck.

"Jesus Christ, if you and George are gonna fuck at least wait until the video's done" Max said, shaking his head.

"Me and Joji weren't fucking, cunt" Ian attempted to lie and defend himself, which didn't work whatsoever.

"Fucking hell, Ian. Just... Just get back to the table and we... We won't talk about it" Max said, turning around and heading back to where they were recording. Joji emerged from the closet in a faggy anime costume and walked over to Ian.

"Did he..?" Ian walked off before Joji finished what he was saying. Joji shook his head and followed him.

~

Once the video was done, Joji headed back to his room to take this costume off. (As you probably predicted) Ian followed him, looking forward to finishing what he had started earlier.

Joji didn't notice Ian come in to the room, so he casually began stripping out of the costume. He locked the door and pulled the top over his head. After pulling it off, he inspected it, making sure none of it was inside out. Once that was done, he tossed it to the side and started working off his pants. As he was about to pull them down, he got the feeling he wasn't alone.

"Ian? Are you in here?" Joji looked around. After the third turn, he felt someone grab him from behind.

"Maybe" Ian said. Ian went to slide his hand down Joji's pants when Joji turned around and pinned Ian to the wall by his wrists. Ian smirked, liking the idea of Joji being in control already.

Joji practically ripped off Ian's pants and boxers, leaving him exposed in front of him. Ian was already hard as a rock, making Joji smirk. Joji wrapped his hand around the base of Ian's cock, caressing his manhood agonisingly slowly. Joji continued stroking Ian, sliding his hand back and forth until he heard whimpers escaping Ian's mouth.

"Make as much noise as you want, Max and Chad won't be here for a while" Joji said. Ian nodded, jerking back violently when Joji took nearly all of him into his mouth. Joji ran his tongue all the way to the tip and right back down to the base. Joji licked him up and down several times before clasping his lips around Ian's cock. Joji shifted forwards, smacking his mouth against the base then sliding back to the tip.

"Fuck, Joji..." Ian bit down on his bottom lip, knowing for a fact he was about to start moaning like that's the only noise he can make. Joji pulled his mouth up to the tip and started stroking the bits that weren't in his mouth, his tongue dancing and swirling around the head of Ian's length. Ian ran his hand through Joji's hair and tugged roughly as he let out a seemingly endless series of moans.

Judging by his moans getting thicker and thicker, Joji could tell Ian was close to his climax. Joji pulled his mouth off of Ian and leaned over to his ear.

"Fuck me right fucking now, cunt" He ordered. Ian, bitter about the fact that Joji stopped right as he was about to climax, shoved Joji onto the side of the bed and leaned over to his ear.

"Right now?" Ian tugged down Joji's pants and boxers, biting down on his ear lobe.

"Don't do this, Ian" Joji said, impatiently waiting for Ian to fuck him already.

"That wasn't an answer" Ian said and slapped Joji's ass. Joji almost gasped at the action.

"Yes, right now" He replied, receiving another hefty slap.

"Beg for it then" Ian said, reaching over to the table beside Joji's bed and grabbing the bottle of lube that was resting on it.

"F-Fuck me right now, Ian" Joji said, this time receiving a grope instead of a slap.

"Say please" Ian said, squirting a fair amount of lube on his member and tossing the bottle on to the floor. Joji was practically dying to be fucked at this point.

"Please fuck me right now, Iaaaaaaaaaannn!" Ian entered him whilst he was talking, causing the 'a' in Ian's name to become a long moan.

"F-Fuuuuuck..." Joji gripped the bed sheets as Ian thrusted deep inside of him.

"F-Fuck me, Ian..." Joji was repeating the same words over and over again. Ian pulled back then thrusted back in, things becoming even more enjoyable as they continued.

"D-Don't tell me what to do" Ian said, trying to act like he wasn't enjoying this, when in reality he couldn't get enough. Ian thrusted back and forth, forth and back, over and over, starting to breathe heavily. Ian's hair sticked to his head, the movements along with the accumulating sweat causing a slapping noise every time he'd ram himself inside Joji.

"God, fuck me harder Ian!" Joji was drooling all over the bed, gripping and letting go of the sheets each time Ian pounded in and out of him. Joji slid one of his hands down and wrapped it around his own package, jacking himself off as Ian pounded him from the back.

Joji was moaning into the mattress like there was something wrong with him. Among all of Joji's moans, he heard the sound of someone else moaning- Ian. He had completely failed at pretending he wasn't in love with the fact that he was absolutely pounding Joji's ass.

"J-Joji I..." Ian panted like a dog as he slammed in and out of Joji.

"I'm close..." He breathed out and continued his movements.

"M-Me too..." Joji said, one hand gripping the bed sheets and the other stroking himself up and down. Ian's continuous pounding was more than enough to send Joji well over the edge.

"C-Cum inside me, Ian!" Joji moaned loudly and screwed his eyes shut as he experienced his climax. Ian's loud moaning and climax came after (jokey joke intended). Ian completely filled Joji up with his fluids, a fair amount of it dripping out and staining the bed sheets.

"Fuck..." Ian pulled out and plopped down beside Joji. Both of their minds were all over the place. Ian looked at Joji's face and noticed he had been drooling.

"Gross" He said, wiping some drool off of Joji's cheek.

"Your face is gross" Joji mumbled, softly pressing his lips against Ian's. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"You cunts done fucking yet?" Max asked.

"Fuck off, Max" Joji groaned.

"'Cum inside me, Ian!'" Max shot back, mimicking Joji's moans and all the shit he said.

"Seriously, fuck off!" Joji got up, shoving his boxers and pants back on.

"Seriously, 'Fuck me harder Ian'" Chad was the one mocking him this time.

"I'm gonna whip you ya fat cunt!" Joji grabbed his shirt, opened the door and whipped the two faggots standing in front of it.

"Ow! Fuck!" Max put his hands up in defense. Joji showed absolutely no mercy and continued whipping the cunt with his shirt. Ian, realizing the door was open and he was naked, hurried his boxers and pants on, grabbing his shirt and staring at Joji as he whipped Max for mocking him.

 _We should do this_ _again_ _sometime..._

Ian thought to himself. 


End file.
